Hitherto, a three-dimensional image display system has a configuration such that a polarizing filter part for the right eye and a polarizing filter part for the left eye having the polarization directions intersecting orthogonally with each other are arranged on the left and right of the front surface of a light source, the respective light rays past respective polarizing filter parts are made into parallel beams by a Fresnel lens, and irradiated on liquid crystal display devices, each linear polarizing filter line of the polarizing filters on either side of the liquid crystal display device has a polarization direction orthogonal to both polarization directions of an adjacent filter line, and corresponding polarizing filter line of the other side polarizing filter, whereby the video information for the right eye and the left eye is alternately displayed by each of the one horizontal line in compliance with the light transmission lines of the two polarizing filters on liquid crystal panels of the liquid crystal display devices. Also, each linear polarizing filter line of the polarization filter on the light source side has a polarization direction orthogonal to the polarization direction of an adjacent filter line, and the polarization filter on the observation side is adapted to be a linear polarization filter which has one of the linear polarizing filter line parts on the polarizing filter on the light source side, whereby the video information for the right eye and the left eye is alternately displayed by each of the one horizontal line in compliance with the light transmission lines of the polarizing filters on the light source side on the liquid crystal panels of the liquid crystal display devices (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-10-63199
However, in the image display system of the related art described above, since a lot of polarizing filters and the like are provided and the light source is so called point light source in which the light source is disposed only at the center behind the liquid crystal panel, there arises a problem in brightness of images. Also, while the light ray from the light source is converted into the parallel light for the left eye and the parallel light for the right eye via the Fresnel lens, there exists cross-talk where these lights are overlapped, and the three-dimensional images cannot be recognized easily correspondingly. There is also a problem such that the viewing angle in the lateral direction is small.